familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
February 27
Events *1560 - The Treaty of Berwick, which would expel the French from Scotland, is signed by England and the Congregation of Scotland. *1594 - Henry IV is crowned King of France. *1617 - Sweden and Russia sign the Treaty of Stolbovo, ending the Ingrian War and shutting Russia out of the Baltic Sea. *1626 - Yuan Chonghuan is appointed Governor of Liaodong, after he led the Chinese into a great victory against the Manchurians under Nurhaci. *1700 - The island of New Britain is discovered. *1703 - The first Mardi Gras is celebrated in Mobile. *1793 - The Giles resolutions are introduced to the United States House of Representatives asking the House to condemn Alexander Hamilton's handling of loans. *1801 - Washington is placed under the jurisdiction of the U.S. Congress. *1812 - Poet Lord Byron gives his first address as a member of the House of Lords, in defense of Luddite violence against Industrialism in his home county of Nottinghamshire. *1827 - The first Mardi Gras is celebrated in New Orleans. *1844 - The Dominican Republic gains independence from Haiti. *1860 - Abraham Lincoln makes a speech at Cooper Union in the city of New York that was largely responsible for his election to the Presidency. *1861 - A crowd in Warsaw protesting Russian rule over Poland is fired upon by Russian troops, killing five protesters. *1864 - American Civil War: The first Northern prisoners arrive at the Confederate prison at Andersonville. *1879 - Announcement of the discovery of artificial sweetener saccharin. *1900 - Second Boer War: In South Africa, British military leaders receive an unconditional notice of surrender from Boer General Piet Cronje at the Battle of Paardeberg. * 1900 - The British Labour Party is founded. * 1900 - The FC Bayern München (Munich) is founded. *1921 - The International Working Union of Socialist Parties is founded in Vienna. *1922 - A challenge to the Nineteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution, allowing women the right to vote, is rebuffed by the Supreme Court of the United States in Leser v. Garnett. *1933 - Reichstag fire: Germany's parliament building in Berlin, the Reichstag, is set on fire. *1939 - American Civil Rights Movement: Sit-down strikes are outlawed by the Supreme Court of the United States. *1940 - Martin Kamen and Sam Ruben discovered carbon-14 *1942 - World War II: During the Battle of the Java Sea, an allied (ABDA) strike force is defeated by a Japanese task force in the Java Sea in the Dutch East Indies *1943 - The Smith Mine #3 in Bearcreek, Montana, explodes, killing 74 men. * 1943 - The Rosenstrasse protest starts in Berlin *1951 - The Twenty-second Amendment to the United States Constitution, limiting Presidents to two terms, is ratified. *1961 - The first congress of the Spanish Trade Union Organisation is inaugurated. *1963 - The Dominican Republic receives its first democratically elected president, Juan Bosch, since the end of the dictatorship led by Rafael Trujillo. *1964 - The government of Italy asks for help to keep the Leaning Tower of Pisa from toppling over. *1967 - Dominica gains independence from the United Kingdom. *1971 - Doctors in the first Dutch abortion clinic (the Mildredhuis in Arnhem) start to perform abortus provocatus. *1973 - The American Indian Movement occupies Wounded Knee. *1974 - People magazine is published for the first time. *1976 - The formerly Spanish territory of Western Sahara, under the auspices of the Polisario Front declares independence as the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic. *1986 - The United States Senate allows its debates to be televised on a trial basis. *1989 - Venezuela is rocked by the Caracazo. *1991 - Gulf War: U.S. President George H. W. Bush announces that "Kuwait is liberated." *1996 - Satoshi Tajiri creates the hit media franchise Pokémon. *1999 - While trying to circumnavigate the world in a hot air balloon, Colin Prescot and Andy Elson set a new endurance record after being in a hot air balloon for 233 hours and 55 minutes. * 1999 - Olusegun Obasanjo becomes Nigeria's first elected president since mid-1983. * 1999 - Korea International School is founded by Soon-Il Chung. It is currently directed by Ann Clapper. *2002 - Ryanair Flight 296 catches fire in London Stansted Airport. Subsequent investigations criticize Ryanair's handling of the evacuation. * 2002 - A Muslim mob attacks a train a few minutes after it leaves the Godhra railway station, killing 59 Hindu pilgrims returning from Ayodhya; retaliatory riots lead to the death of at least 1000 people, mostly Muslims. *2003 - Rowan Williams is enthroned as the 104th Archbishop of Canterbury in the Anglican church. *2004 - A bombing of a Superferry by Abu Sayyaf in the Philippines worst terrorist attack kills 116. * 2004 - Former BPMC general secretary Ordrick Samuel launches a new party in Barbuda, Barbudans for a Better Barbuda. *2005 - Pre-pay price capping on the Transport for London oyster card is introduced. *2006 - The Harlem Globetrotters extended their overall record to 22,000 wins. *2007 - The general strike against Lansana Conté in Guinea ends. * 2007 - The Chinese Correction the Shanghai Stock Exchange tumbled 9% the largest drop in 10 years. Births * 272 - Constantine I, Roman emperor (d. 337) *1691 - Edward Cave, English editor and publisher (d. 1754) *1711 - Constantine Mavrocordatos, Prince of Wallachia and Prince of Moldavia (d. 1769) *1779 - Thomas Hazlehurst, English soap and alkali manufacturer (d. 1842) *1807 - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, American poet (d. 1882) *1861 - Rudolf Steiner, Austrian philosopher (d. 1925) *1862 - Anastasios Metaxas, Greek architect and shooter (d. 1937) *1886 - Hugo Black, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (d. 1971) *1888 - Roberto Assagioli, Italian psychiatrist (d. 1974) * 1888 - Earl Caddock, American professional wrestler (d. 1950) * 1888 - Lotte Lehmann, German singer (d. 1976) *1890 - Freddie Keppard, American jazz musician (d. 1933) *1891 - David Sarnoff, Russian-born broadcast pioneer (d. 1971) * 1891 - Anne Samson, oldest-ever nun documented (d. 2004) *1892 - William Demarest, American actor (d. 1983) *1897 - Marian Anderson, American contralto (d. 1993) *1899 - Charles Best, Canadian medical scientist (d. 1978) *1902 - Gene Sarazen, American golfer (d. 1999) * 1902 - John Steinbeck, American writer, Nobel laureate (d. 1968) *1903 - Grethe Weiser, German actress (d. 1970) *1904 - James T. Farrell, American writer (d. 1979) * 1904 - Yulii Borisovich Khariton, Russian physicist (d. 1996) * 1904 - André Leducq, French cyclist (d. 1980) * 1904 - Chick Fullis, American baseball player (d. 1946) *1905 - Franchot Tone, American actor (d. 1968) *1907 - Mildred Bailey, American singer (d. 1951) *1910 - Joan Bennett, American actress (d. 1990) * 1910 - Peter De Vries, American writer (d. 1993) * 1910 - Ted Horn, American race car driver (d. 1948) * 1910 - Clarence Johnson, American aircraft engineer (d. 1990) *1912 - Lawrence Durrell, British writer (d. 1990) *1913 - Irwin Shaw, American writer (d. 1984) *1913 - Kazimierz Sabbat, Polish president (d. 1989) *1917 - John Connally, Governor of Texas (d. 1993) *1922 - Hans Rookmaaker, Dutch professor and art historian (d. 1977) *1923 - Dexter Gordon, American jazz saxophonist (d. 1990) *1925 - Samuel Dash, American Congressional counsel (d. 2004) *1926 - David H. Hubel, Canadian neuroscientist, Nobel Prize laureate *1927 - Lynn Cartwright, American actress (d. 2004) * 1927 - Guy Mitchell, American singer (d. 1999) *1928 - Ariel Sharon, former Prime Minister of Israel *1929 - Djalma Santos, Brazilian footballer *1930 - Paul von Ragué Schleyer, American chemist * 1930 - Peter Stone, American writer (d. 2003) * 1930 - Joanne Woodward, American actress *1932 - Elizabeth Taylor, British-American actress *1933 - Raymond Berry, American football player *1934 - Vincent Fourcade, French interior designer (d. 1992) * 1934 - N. Scott Momaday, American writer * 1934 - Ralph Nader, American consumer activist * 1934 - Van Williams, American actor *1935 - Mirella Freni, Italian soprano *1936 - Ron Barassi, Australian rules footballer * 1936 - Roger Mahony, fourth Archbishop of Los Angeles *1937 - David Ackles, American singer songwriter (d. 1999) * 1937 - Barbara Babcock, American actress *1939 - Peter Revson, American racecar driver (d. 1974) *1940 - Howard Hesseman, American actor * 1940 - Bill Hunter, Australian actor *1941 - Paddy Ashdown, British politician *1942 - Robert H. Grubbs, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1942 - Charlayne Hunter-Gault, American journalist * 1942 - Michel Forget, French Canadian actor *1943 - Mary Frann, American actress (d. 1998) * 1943 - Morten Lauridsen, American composer *1944 - Ken Grimwood, American writer (d. 2003) *1945 - Carl Anderson, American singer and actor (d. 2004) *1947 - Gidon Kremer, Latvian violinist *1951 - Steve Harley, British rock musician (Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel) *1953 - Gabriela Svobodová, Czech cross country skier *1954 - Neal Schon, American musician (Journey) *1955 - Peter Christopherson, English musician, video director and designer *1957 - Viktor Markin, Russian athlete * 1957 - Timothy Spall, English actor * 1957 - Danny Antonucci, Canadian animator * 1957 - Adrian Smith, English musician (Iron Maiden) *1958 - Nancy Spungen, girlfriend of Sid Vicious (d. 1978) *1959 - Johnny Van Zant, American singer (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *1960 - Andrés Gómez, Ecuadorian tennis player *1962 - Adam Baldwin, American actor * 1962 - Grant Show, American actor *1963 - Pär Nuder, Swedish politician *1964 - Todd Bodine, American race car driver *1965 - Noah Emmerich, American actor * 1965 - Frank Peter Zimmermann, German violinist * 1965 - Joakim Sundström, Swedish sound editor, sound designer and musician *1966 - Donal Logue, Canadian actor *1968 - Matt Stairs, Canadian baseball player *1969 - Brad Vander Ark, American musician *1970 - Michael A. Burstein, American writer * 1970 - Patricia Petibon, French opera singer *1971 - Derren Brown, British psychological illusionist * 1971 - Rozonda "Chilli" Thomas, American singer (TLC) *1973 - Ali Tabatabaee, American Iranian rapper (Zebrahead) * 1973 - Mark Taylor, Welsh rugby union footballer *1975 - Prodromos Korkizoglou, Greek decathlete * 1975 - Shelby Walker, American mixed martial artist (d. 2006) *1976 - Tony Gonzalez, American football player *1977 - Lance Hoyt, American professional wrestler * 1977 - Ji Sung, South Korean actor *1978 - James Beattie, English footballer *1980 - Bobby Valentino, American singer * 1980 - Chelsea Clinton, daughter of Bill and Hillary Clinton *1981 - Josh Groban, American singer *1983 - Hayley Angel Wardle, English actress *1984 - Juliana Imai, Brazilian model * 1984 - David Noel, American basketball player * 1984 - Antti Tuisku, Finnish singer * 1984 - Lotta Schelin, Swedish female footballer *1985 - Abe Asami, Japanese singer and actress *1991 - Azeem Rafiq, Yorkshire ccc & England U15 captain Deaths *1659 - Henry Dunster, first President of Harvard College (b. 1609) *1699 - Charles Paulet, English politician (b. c. 1625) *1706 - John Evelyn, English diarist (b. 1620) *1720 - Samuel Parris, English-born Puritan minister (b. 1653) *1735 - John Arbuthnot, English physician and writer (b. 1667) *1844 - Nicholas Biddle, President of the Second Bank of the United States (b. 1786) *1887 - Alexander Borodin, Russian composer and chemist (b. 1833) *1892 - Louis Vuitton, French luggage maker (b. 1821) *1902 - Breaker Morant, Anglo-Australian soldier executed in Boer War under controversial circumstances (b. 1864) *1921 - Schofield Haigh, English cricketer (b. 1871) *1932 - William Southam, Canadian newspaper publisher (b. 1843) *1936 - Ivan Pavlov, Russian physiologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1849) * 1936 - Joshua W. Alexander, U.S. Secretary of Commerce under Woodrow Wilson (b. 1852) *1941 - William D. Byron, U.S. Congressman (b. 1895) *1943 - Kostis Palamas, Greek poet, twice nominated for the Nobel prize (b. 1859) *1964 - Orry-Kelly, Australian costume designer (b. 1897) *1968 - Frankie Lymon, American singer (b. 1942) *1969 - Marius Barbeau, French Canadian folklorist (b. 1883) *1970 - Marie Dionne, one of the French Canadian Dionne quintuplets (b. 1934) *1972 - Pat Brady, American actor and singer (b. 1914) *1977 - John Dickson Carr, American author (b. 1905) *1978 - Vadim Salmanov, Russian composer (b. 1912) *1980 - George Tobias, American actor (b. 1901) *1981 - Jacob H. Gilbert, American politician (b. 1920) *1985 - Henry Cabot Lodge, American politician (b. 1902) *1986 - Jacques Plante, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1929) *1987 - Joan Greenwood, English actress and director (b. 1921) *1989 - Paul Oswald Ahnert, German astronomer (b. 1897) * 1989 - Konrad Lorenz, Austrian zoologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1903) *1990 - Nahum Norbert Glatzer, Jewish-American scholar (b. 1903) *1992 - S. I. Hayakawa, Canadian-American linguist and politician (b. 1906) *1993 - Lillian Gish, American actress (b. 1893) *1998 - George H. Hitchings, American scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1905) * 1998 - J. T. Walsh, American actor (b. 1943) *2002 - Spike Milligan, Irish comedian (b. 1918) *2003 - John Lanchbery, English composer (b. 1923) * 2003 - Fred Rogers, American children's television actor (b. 1928) *2004 - Paul Sweezy, American economist and editor (b. 1910) *2006 - Otis Chandler, American newspaper publisher (b. 1927) * 2006 - Robert Lee Scott, U.S. General, Flying Tiger, and author (b. 1908) * 2006 - Linda Smith, British comedian (b. 1958) *2007 - Bobby Rosengarden, American jazz drummer (b. 1924) * 2007 - Bernd von Freytag-Loringhoven, German soldier (b. 1914) Holidays and observances *Roman Empire - Equirria; horse races in honor of the war god Mars were held. *Bahá'í Faith - Day 2 of Ayyám-i-Há (Intercalary Days) - days in the Bahá'í calendar devoted to service and gift giving. *Denmark - Street Urchins' Carnival. *Dominican Republic - Independence Day. *Dominican Republic - National Day. * First day of Maslenitsa in Russia (2006) Liturgical feasts *Saint Gabriel of Our Lady of Sorrows *Saint Leander *Saint Antigone *Saint Honorine *February 27 External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:February